


Ending Up Here

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Series: My Boyfriend the Vigilante [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Knocked on the Wrong Door, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Red Hood - Freeform, Sassy 20 something year olds, au prompts, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was messed up, leaving his blood all over town, limping down the back alleys and wiping blood out of his masking, cursing the whole way. He lost his com, got his ass handed to him and Roy just HAD to move safe houses AGAIN. Paranoid punk, he need to be patched up and now, were his ribs broken? Who knows, this jerk better open his door. That doesn't really sound like Roy...damn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt: Knocking on the wrong door.
> 
> This AU takes place where Dick was never Robin, but Jason was, you'll see how that all plays out.

Jason held his ribs as he leaned against the wall, he was sure they were cracked, just great. He pounded his fist against the door again, come on already. He was sure he was dripping blood on the carpet out here and people were starting to peek out of their doors to see what was going on. Of all the building he had to pick this month.

The door finally opened and it was about time because Jason couldn’t even see straight and the cut on his forehead was getting blood in his eyes on top of that.

“Holy hell!” 

“I’ve had better, I agree.” Jason gasped through the pain, stumbled past the body in the door way, probably staining the door frame along the way. “Where the fuck is the couch?”

“Uh…” Huh, Jason thought, Roy was being more useless than usual and he wasn’t even the one that got tossed off a building tonight.

Jason managed to make where the couch was and plopped down, regretting it instantly, hissing through his blood stained teeth. They were definitely cracked if not broken. Maybe.

“Roy, for fuck’s sake, pain killers.” He barked, trying not to move, maybe ever again. You make one fuck up and get your ass thrown off a two story building into the worst dumpster ever, he was lucky to be alive.

“Oh Jesus, right.” The other man sputter, it set off little alarms in Jason’s head but it was hard to care about that when he was being deafened by the blaring sound of his body screaming in pain.

Pills were shoved in one of his hands and a glass of water in the other, like actual glass and not some crappy mug or plastic cup. The alarms were squeaking but fuck it, pain killers first. He shoved them down his throat and drained the glass. It was taken from him before he dropped it; he had blindly been trying to find a coffee table.

“You look like hell.” That voice…it just…bugged Jason for some reason, but Roy was pretty annoying lately so maybe that’s what it was. Jason tensed a little when he felt a damp cloth dabbing at his face, but he relaxed as much as he could in his state as the blood was cleaned from his face. He closed his eyes and let Roy do what he wanted, this wasn’t the first time he patched him up and it wouldn’t be the last.

“It went south pretty fast tonight, Roy.” Jason sighed, ignoring the pause in the hands wiping his face and the ‘err um, well’ that was muttered as Jason peeled off his domino mask. “I mean, they weren’t supposed to have so many guys. Next time I see Donny, I’m tossing HIM off a build and see how likes it, fucking shit intel.” He huffed; flinching when antiseptic was applied to his wounds.

Jason thought it was kind of weird how quiet Roy was being, but let it go cause the pain killers were starting to kick in and damn they were stronger than the usual stuff they got their hands on. Did he really look that messed up that they need to break into the good stuff? He hoped not, he was gonna need it though and something to keep his ribs in place.

Once he was all patched up, most of the damage had been internal really; he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Hands tried to keep him down but Jason just knocked them away.

“I think my ribs are cracked, get me the plastic wrap.” Jason ordered, opening his eyes, his and this stranger’s widen at the same time. “Who…who the fuck are you!?” He demanded, whipping out his pistol and shoving it in the guy’s face. He made a weird squeak as his hands flew up in defense.

“I live here! Please don’t shoot me!” He begged, looking terrified, eyes on the barrel and not on Jason.

“What?” Jason sneered, looking around, this place was too fucking nice to be Roy’s new building, where the hell did he go? “What street is this?”

“North Sixth Street!” 

“Fuck me.” Jason muttered, lowering his gun, he went the wrong freaking way, this was the slightly nicer part of Gotham and he just barged into his guy’s apartment and bleed over all his nice stuff. 

Great.

Jason’s free hand flew to his face, his mask, fuck, he had taken it off, and this guy saw what he really looked like. Damnit all to hell. He glared at the guy and he saw the fear in his eyes grow.

“What’s your name?” Jason asked, keeping his pistol on him but not in his face anymore.

“D-Dick.” He sputtered.

“What did you just say?” Jason growled.

“No! You don’t, it’s really, ugh. My name is Dick Grayson!” He fumbled, trying to explain he was not insulting the guy waving a gun in his face. “I swear it’s just my name.”

Jason calmed down and winced when he tried to push himself off the couch, he wasn’t going to get anything done in his condition, and this guy could probably take him down if he wanted. He sure was built like he could, Jason had to come up with something or he was going to be screwed. He didn’t want to kill this dude, but he’d seen his face and that could spell trouble down the line. Red Hood had enemies and no one could be trusted in Gotham.

“Um…could you…please put that away?” Dick asked, nervously eyeing the gun. “I really don’t want any trouble.”

“Yea, that’s what everybody says right before they start it.” Jason snorted, but he lowered his weapon anyway, mainly because he wasn’t sure he could hold it up much longer. “Look, Dickie boy, I don’t want any either, but we got ourselves a problem.”

“We do?” Dick asked innocently, Jason wanted to smack him just for that.

“Yes, you’ve seen my face, that’s usually how you die.” Dick swallowed fearfully. “But I’m not really in the mood for it. But I still can’t have you blab about me.”

“I don’t even know who you are though!” Dick tried to reason, but they both knew that was useless. “What are you gonna do?”

“I haven’t decided…” Jason muttered, holding his ribs again. “Shit.”

Dick suddenly stood up, startling Jason and he almost shot the stupid kid, at least in the foot with how much he could hold it up anymore. Dick raised his hands in defense again.

“I’m just getting the plastic wrap, you wanted that for your ribs right?” He asked, moving again when Jason put down the gun, he holstered it cause it was more trouble than it was helpful at the moment. “Does that really work?”

“It does the trick for a while, till I get something better.” Jason groaned when he sat back into the couch. He stared at Dick when he held out the roll to him. “I…uh…can’t really do it myself.” Well this was just getting weird; his hostage was actually going to help him? Guy was either stupid or missing a few screws.

“Oh…um, I could…” He trailed off as he waved the roll in the air. “If you want, that is.”

“…fine, I guess.” Jason grunted as he leaned forward, struggling out of his jacket, which was torture by the way, but when he tried to pull up his shirt he shouted at a jolt of pain going through him.

Dick knelt down, pulling Jason’s hands away and lifting the shirt over his head for him, marveling at all the scars that littered the vigilante’s chest and arms. His blue eyes were filled with questions, but he was smart enough not to voice them.

“So um…just wrap it around?” Dick asked awkwardly, gesturing to Jason’s well-toned torso. 

Jason nodded, it was pretty straight forward. He lifted his arms with a bit of effort and allowed Dick to get into his personal space. The other man bit his lip before he started, Jason couldn’t help noticing how there was a little red creeping into those cheeks hovering right in front of him. 

Well it was nice to know he still had it going on if he could entice this complete stranger that he had a gun to not even five minutes prior and it wasn’t like Dick was hard to look at either. Kind of a pity that he wasn’t shirtless too, he was rather curious how fit he really was under that stupid black and blue tee shirt, was that some kind of bird? Jason hardly cared.

He decided that holding up his arms was too much work and rested his hands on Dick’s shoulders; it startled him a moment, looking at Jason to see what he was up to and continued to wrap the plastic wrap tightly around his ribs. He smoothed the wrap every now and then to keep it from bunching and it should not be as enjoyable as it was, Jason should feel pain not pleasure.

“You’re good at this.” Jason teased, smirking when Dick’s eyes darted up to his and back to his work. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yea…but just temporary till we got to hospital, it was an accident.” He said, rather casually, it got Jason curious.

“What kind of accident?” Jason asked like he didn’t really care, to fill the silence.

“Elephant.” Dick said simply, laughing at the face Jason pulled. “Someone fell off an elephant. I’m in the circus.”

“Like…for real? Like you actually work for the circus.” Jason asked disbelieving.

“On and off, I grew up in it with my parents. We are the Flying Graysons~!” Dick mimicked an announcer voice, quite proudly. “But I’ve been going to college the last few years and only really join during the summer or winter breaks.” He struggled, tucking in an end of the plastic wrap. “How’s that feel?”

“I dunno, I was gonna ask you that.” Jason said. “So you do…what exactly? Blow out of canon?”

“No, the trapeze, Billy does the canon.” Dick grinned at the way Jason’s brows rose. “We are the only act on the trapeze around that does it without a net.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Jason felt stupid the second it came out of his mouth, but Dick seemed to just glow with pride. Jason decided to ask a few more stupid questions.

“Of course, but we practice with one and the only accident we’ve had was actually avoided. A boy from the audience saw someone messing with the trapeze before the show, now that could have been dangerous.” Dick shrugged. “Mainly it’s dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing up there and we’ve been doing it our whole lives.”

Jason slipped his shirt back on, finding it easier to move now. He caught Dick staring at the hem of his shirt like he was disappointed. Jason smirked, good.

“I’d love to see that.” Dick looked up at him, confused.

“So…you’re not gonna shoot me?” He asked like he was trying to joke but he still looked unsure.

“No, I’m not. But if I ever find out you talked about this or people finding out what I look like, remember I know where you live and where you work.” He glared at him, this was a proper threat, but he knew he’d never really do anything, Dick didn’t seem the type. But trust was not something Jason did too easily and he wasn’t going to just start now cause of the cute circus boy.

“I won’t tell anybody, beside, I honestly have no idea who you are. Do you have any idea how many people run around wearing masks in Gotham? I’m pretty sure I saw a nine year old beating up Riddler.”

“Ten.”

“What?”

“He’s ten, but point taken, but the promise stays.” He grunted as he forced himself to his feet, grabbing his jacket. “I better get out of here and, uh, sorry about bleeding on stuff…” He muttered, slipping his mask back on.

Dick got to his feet, looking like he was getting ready to steady Jason if he was needed. 

“Are you sure you’re alright enough to go? Is your friend from around here?” A regular mother hen, this one, Jason thought.

“The less you know the better, darlin.” Jason hummed, moving over to the window and pushing it up, maybe he’d just bruised his ribs? Or those were the best pain killers ever. He looked over the fire escaped right outside Dick’s window, perfect.

He swung a leg over the sill and looked back when he felt a hand on his arm; he looked up at Dick as he straddled the threshold. Dick had a strange look on his face, like he wanted to say something so badly but his brain was telling him not to.

“Just be careful out there, alright? Don’t want to find you all messed up again, I don’t carry a first aid kit with me.” He teased him, a big grin spread over his face, but Jason could tell he was actually worried. 

Interesting.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll take care.” Jason grasped his arm, to pull off his hand and to pull him down to his level. “I’ll be sure to catch your show, Dickie boy~” He quickly kissed the man’s cheek before he made his escape out the window and before Dick could comprehend what happened, he disappeared into the smog of Gotham.

Dick leaned out the window to try to see where he could have gone, one hand reaching up to tentatively brush where Red Hood’s lips just touched. He was gone of course, worse than Batman that one. Dick could hardly believe any of that just happened, even for living in Gotham his whole life, this certain took the cake.

“Oh my god, do I have the hots for Red Hood? Something is wrong with me.” Dick groaned, shutting the window and went about his day like this never happened.

And if he saw a familiar face in the crowd that summer when he got to perform with his family, well it wasn’t like he didn’t try a little harder to show off. And if that familiar face stopped by back stage with flowers and a kiss, well who really was going to complain about that?


	2. Who's the Twelve Year Old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second installment cause it's just too much fun~

Jason rested his forehead against the door frame as he tried to steady his breathing; something was definitely broken, just great. He pounded on the door, probably dripping blood on the carpet, pity, they just replaced it. Of all the places he decided to go this time.

The door finally opened and it was about time, he could feel the warm liquid slip down his skin, it was bound to pool at his feet if he stood out here any longer.

“Holy hell.” A voice announced and Jason smirked, he felt like shit, but damn if he couldn’t still crack a smile.

“I’d have to agree…” He trailed off, looking at the man at the door, no blood in his eyes this time. “Dick…”

“…not Dick.” The boy, not much of a man, answered. Blue eyes looking wild, much like his black hair and yet it was not on the person he was expecting.

“Uh…” Jason didn’t really know what to do with this; he couldn’t possibly have gotten a wrong door…again.

“Dick!” The kid yelled into the apartment. “There’s an injured guy at the door to see you.” He said, pretty fucking casually actually, like this happened all the time.

Well it had been lately, but this kid has never been around for that.

“What?” Ah yes, that was the voice Jason was looking for. When the kid shrugged like this was just another Tuesday and walked back inside, Jason had to consider he had lost more blood than he thought, or Dick kept really strange friends.

Speak of the bendy devil. Dick gasped in horror when he got to the door and laid eyes on Jason.

“Hello beautiful, this a good time?” Jason grinned, blooding tricking from his nose and dribbling over his lips and chin.

“Oh my god!” He squeaked, grabbing the vigilante and pulling him inside

“You know now that your friend’s seen me, I’m gonna have to kill him.” Jason mentioned like it was the weather, winking at the kid who was now sitting on the couch.

“That’s not funny, Red.” Dick scolding him as he moved him to the love seat, stupid kid taking his spot.

“It’s always funny.” Jason argued, mainly cause he was right and because he just loved arguing with Dick.

“Is he why you have so many first aid kits?” The little couch stealer asked.

“Yes.” Dick said flatly, grabbing one that was tucked under the coffee table. “What the hell happened?” He asked Jason, starting to clean up what he could see and hovering like the worried little mother hen Dick just turned into when Jason showed up fucked up.

“Oh you know, a disagreement here and misunderstanding there, just another day at the office, honey. How was your day?” He grinned when Dick glared at him.

“Ja-Red, I swear.” He growled, rubbing the antiseptic in more than necessary, Jason hissed through his teeth, starting to glare right back.

“Are you guys, like, dating?” The thief asked, munching on some potato chips as he just sat there, where he didn’t belong, just taking up the whole couch.

“Tim, please…” Dick grumbled, turning a little red and it was just adorable. Say more things, couch hog.

“Obviously we are married.” Jason said like it was plain as day. “Sorry you didn’t get an invite, but it was an eighteen and over sort of affair.”

“I am eighteen.” Stealer of three person seating said, like Jason was stupid or something, he’d expect that from runt that just took things. With cushions.

Jason was starting to think it would just be easier to call him Tim at this point.

“And I’m Batman.” Jason snorted, that kid was like, twelve, at best. Why does Dick even know twelve year olds?

Tim looked strangely interested in that, save it, that would just be a bigger disappointment than meeting the real deal.

“Tim, maybe you should go? I’ll call you later.” Dick said, nearly done patching Jason up, well as much as he could with what he had.

“Why? Are you guys gonna do it? Cause I’m pretty sure he’s a little too out of commission for that.” You know what, Jason was starting to like this twelve year old, so sassy, perhaps he wasn’t such a couch stealer after all. Besides, he kept making Dick turn that pretty shade of pink and that was great.

“Jason? Jason!” Dick was being so loud, what the hell? He gently slapped Jason’s face and he realized he was actually starting to black out, damn, he was wondering why he was seeing spots. “Jesus, Jay, what the hell did you get into?” The worry written all over Dick’s face was starting to really bug him, he didn’t mean to do that, it just felt like the right place to go, he should have gone to Ro- Wait a minute.

“So you’re name’s Jason? What a pedestrian name for a vigilante.” Tim mused casually, that kid was way too casual about everything.

“Oh no…oh god, I am so sorry…” Dick started to apologize, but Jason looked over at Tim.

“Okay, now I gotta kill him.” Ah, there, finally, not so casual anymore are you? There was just a smidge of fear starting to creep into his eyes, cause he couldn’t be stupid, he had to know who he was, what he did and now he knew too much.

“Don’t you dare!” Dick snapped, definitely not thinking it was funny and even smacked his arm, which had a gash going down it. Fuck that hurt, Jason glared at him as he sputtered in more apologizes.

“I don’t even know this kid, why should I trust him?” He seethed, mainly cause of pain and it was starting to feel like everything was spiraling. Or maybe he was passing out again?

“I trust him, he won’t say anything, I swear.” Dick defended; Tim was fidgeting on the couch out of the corner of his eye. Good. “You trusted me enough, trust my judgement.”

Jason sighed, like he could refuse Dick, stupid passionate bastard and pretty face. Dick had him wrapped around his finger, when did that happen? He was the big bad scary Red Hood, crime lords pissed their pants when they hear he’s in the country. And here comes this circus boy and his smiles and his laugh and his optimism. 

Fuck. Jason Todd was fucked.

“Fine!” Jason snapped, ending the little war going on his head, not meaning to take it out on Dick, really, it wasn’t his fault he was so damn perfect. “Fine.” He mumbled again, looking at Tim smirking. “For now.”

Tim looked tensed and Jason laughed.

Dick smacked him again, in a non-injured spot this time.

“Whaaat, he took my couch!” Jason whined. He should probably eat something…or something, he was getting really out of it now. He felt like he was being dragged down under something.

“You wanna switch?” Tim asked this amused look ghosting over his features.

“No…you ruined it.” Jason mumbled, looking at Dick. “Babe, I may have bled all over this couch.”

“No you didn’t.” Dick assured him. “Are you feeling alright? Besides like you got hit by a truck.”

“It was a dumb truck, probably failed kindergarten.” He mumbled. “I might pass out, I guess. Where is your sugar shit? That’s good for blood loss, yea?”

“It’s cereal and it has the normal amount in it like all the other cereal.” Dick defending, getting up to get something for Jason to get his blood sugar back up, really wouldn’t be too hard.

“Yea, if other cereals were also crapped out of the asses of sugar fairies.” Tim said, sticking his tongue out playfully when Dick turned around looking offended.

Jason almost hurt himself laughing so suddenly, reaching a hand over to Tim, who leaned in and high fived him.

“Oh my god, you are great, that might just be the fact I lost more blood than could be healthy, but you, are my new favorite twelve year old.” Jason chuckled, ignoring Tim trying to tell him he was eighteen.

“You both are the worst.” Dick huffed, slamming down a glass of Tropicana crap on the coffee table in front of Jason, glaring at him the most.

“Timmbers, do you want to be vigilante?” Jason asked, grinning at Dick who was just so close to absolutely losing it.

“Yes!”

“NO! Jason fucking Todd! Don’t you even!”

“Oh Dickie Bird, you are just no fun.”

You know, after this, Jason was be spending more time on that couch than he had actually wanted, he should be held accountable when blood loss got mixed with sassy twelve year olds that tried to steal said couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in~ Not sure how long this universe will end up, but you never know!  
> Kudos and comments are my fuel, please and thank you~


	3. We Ended Up Here After All

He held himself around the torso as he slumped against the door frame, he was sure there was a trail of blood leading right to him, just great. He barely had the strength to knock on the door; the first few tries were just open fisted smears of blood on the door. He just had to pick this, of all things.

The door finally opened when he actually managed to make noise with his fist and it was about time, his shaking legs weren’t going to keep him up much longer.

“Holy hell.” Seafoam green eyes widened in horror.

“I agree, we’ve had better.” He cracked a smile, blood trickling down over his eyes and from his nose, staining his teeth.

He must really look like hell, the way the other man just gaped at him, he sure felt like hell. He wasn’t sure if anything was broken or if the pain was playing tricks on him.

“Dick…” Jason was breathless, so shocked that he nearly didn’t catch the man when he fell forward, he pulled him back up to his feet and dragged him inside. 

“What the hell happened to you?” He demanded, helping him to his shitty tattered couch that was cover with an even rattier sheet.

“Oh you know, a little of this, some of that.” Dick wheezed when he tried to laugh, how did Jason take this? It was nearly impossible to think of something witty to say when his head was throbbing, he was pretty sure it had made friends with the pavement once or twice during this little fiasco.

“Jesus, Dick.” Jason tore through his kitchen, or what Dick thought was supposed to be the kitchen, he’d only been here once before and this was not as nice as he remembered it being. Was that a rat?

“You should see what I did to that guy’s fist.” Dick groaned as his everything ached, coughing and spraying blood all over Jason’s nice…well all over Jason’s furniture.

“I swear to god!” Jason shouted, coming back over to him, a damp cloth smoothing over Dick’s fucked up face. He hoped Jason still thought he was pretty. “What did you do and cut the shit.”

“You’re flirting is getting a bit rusty…” Dick mumbled, closing his eyes, hissing when Jason cleaned out his cuts. This was some kind of karma, wasn’t? Oh no wait, it was poor life choices, right.

“I am serious, Richard.”

“Oh damn you are.” Dick winched, feeling the antiseptic sting like a bitch and Jason taking off his hoodie to see the rest of the damage. There were several new bruises blossoming his once untouched skin, a few slashes and even a nice stab wound, so classy.

“Now.” Jason demanded, starting his patch job, he was sure the professional vigilante knew how to do it better than he ever did.

“You know that…thing you told me to never do?” Jason’s hands paused taping down some gauze, looking Dick right in the eye, so he had to look away. Whoa, were those curtains? Nice, very up scale, so totally fancy.

“You didn’t…” Jason warned, as if the past hasn’t already occurred and they were not sitting in the very current present and Dick still had a chance to not in fact fuck up.

“I may have…dabbled.” He mumbled, feeling a like a child that got caught staying up past bed time or something dumb like that.

“You stupid son of a bitch, I told you how fucking dangerous it is out there!” 

Dick glared at him, grabbing his hands to stop his work, squeezing with strength he didn’t think he had left.

“I know that, for damn sure now, but you wouldn’t let me help you so I had to show you I could.” Dick was really starting to get pissed.

“Oh right, cause this shows me how wrong I fucking was and in no proves my damn point! You could have DIED Dick!” Jason wrenched his hands away, standing up with fists clenched; he was angry, like Dick has only ever seen a handful of times and never was it directed at him.

“I’ll just walk it off.” Dick hadn’t seen it coming; he was so unprepared his head whipped to the side with the force of the slap. Jason was shaking, looking every emotion at once, furious, regretful and scared as hell.

“Don’t you…don’t you dare…” Jason was so quiet, the words rumbled out of him like far off thunder. “If anything ever happened to you…” His voiced cracked as he sank back down, sitting on the coffee table in front of Dick.

Dick hadn’t meant to set him off like that, but that cocky son of bitch did it to him all the time, he just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. But this tasted way too bitter to find it worth it. He just wanted to go out with Jason at night and help keep him safe, too many times did he find the man battered and nearly broken on his door stop. Blood never washed out of his memories like it did the carpets and the door frames. He wanted to help.

If anything from tonight’s little romp showed him though, he wasn’t cut out for it, well he had been doing pretty well at first. Circus living really did give him an edge, but he wasn’t very tactical and once he got caught off guard, it all went to hell in a hand basket. If Jason had just agreed to start training him, none of this had to happen. Dick just wanted to help.

“Jay…” Jason refused to look at him, the floor was more worthy of his sight right now, it was a bomb carpet, but it be damned. “Jay please…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” He felt like he was begging, he didn’t care; he’d grovel if Jason would just look at him.

“Dick…you don’t get it…you don’t understand.” Jason said his voice was so dark; it was like he had lost his Jason. He knew all about his past, after months of this…whatever it was, he had learned a lot and he knew what that voice meant and it made his heart clench.

“I love you too, Jay, why the hell do you think I want to do this so badly? I want to help, I want to back you up and make sure your ass gets back to my place in one damn piece.” Dick grabbed his hands again, bringing them to his lips, gently kissing them. A heavy weight dropped to the pit of his stomach when he pulled away and saw there was blood on Jason’s hands. 

“Dick…” He sounded so lost, so confused. “I don’t want…” Dick knew what he wanted to say.

“You won’t lose me, I swear, I am just as stubborn as you and that will never happen.” Promises meant little, he knew that, he didn’t know the future, hell, he could get hit by a bus instead of a bullet, it was just as likely in a place like this.

“You are reckless, you have no idea what you are doing and are completely, completely out of your mind for wanting to sign up for this.” Jason said, lifting his gaze back up to Dick’s finally. While that was all he wanted, his heart was still sinking. “That is why I fucking love you, but I swear, if you die on me, I will bring you back just to beat the ever living shit out of you.”

Dick’s eyes widened, he couldn’t possibly have heard that properly, no way in all the several million universes did Jason Todd just agree to take him on as his partner and that he loved him in the same breath.

“You mean it?” Dick grinned, nearly vibrating from excitement and adrenaline.

“…yes, on a trial basis only!” He said, looking serious for once. “You do everything I say, stay out of shit when I tell you and do nothing without my okay, got it? This is a dictatorship till further notice.”

“Heh, Dicktatorship.” Dick giggled, stopping when he got the Red Hood glare. “Got it.”

Jason sighed, scrubbing his face like he was exhausted, he probably was, and Dick never understood how he was awake ever with the hours he kept. That he would soon keep, oh well, good bye sleep, it was nice knowin ya.

“Thanks Jay.” Dick wiped his face with a piece of gauze before he leaned into kiss one of the deadliest men in all of Gotham, swelling with pride when Jason melted into him.

“Dick Grayson, you are made of some kind of witch craft, I swear.” Jason mumbled against his lips, stealing another kiss before he went back to cleaning up the mess that was his boyfriend.

“Well, I’m pretty close to the fortune teller down at the circus.” Dick grinned; Jason did not think it was very funny.

When he was finally done putting Dick back together and letting him slip his hoodie back on, he plopped down next to him, practically pulling him into his lap. Dick didn’t mind except for the occasional jolt of pain when Jason or the world’s shittest couches brushed against one of his wounds. 

Oh great, he was probably going to get scars from tonight. Well, it wasn’t too bad; they’d be like Jason’s…another thing they could share.

“So we gotta call you something, if you start running with me.” Jason said softly, dropping a kiss a top of his head, absently playing with his hair.

“Oh, well I was kind of thinking of something.” Dick grinned, he had it all picked out for a while now, just in case it ever worked out for him, which it just did.

“Oh? What is it then?” Jason asked.

“Nightwing.” He said proudly, it was perfect, bad ass and worthy of a great vigilante, which he would become.

“That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, Dickie bird.” Jason said, huffing warm breath against Dick’s skin. “I love it, because I love you, you moron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having all the fun with these two nerds, really, kinda swung it back into some sort of canon, but not really.   
> Fuel an author, comment and kudo today~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading~


End file.
